Beautiful Seme
by Aoyama Flory
Summary: Luhan salah satu personil EXO M yang membuat gadis kagum sekaligus iri saat melihat paras cantiknya itu. Namun siapa sangka dibalik kecantikannya itu dia adalah seorang 'SEME' . Lalu siapa yang mau jadi UKEnya Luhan…. This is HanSoo Fanfiction! Don't Like Don't Read!


_**Beautiful Seme – HanSoo**_

**Summary**

Luhan salah satu personil EXO M yang membuat gadis kagum sekaligus iri saat melihat paras cantiknya itu. Namun siapa sangka dibalik kecantikannya itu dia adalah seorang _**'SEME'**_ . Lalu siapa yang mau jadi _**UKEnya **_Luhan…. This is HanSoo Fanfiction! Don't Like Don't Read!

**Author**

BaekSooChan a.k.a Flory KaiSoo 121401

**Cast**

Lu Han

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a D.O

**Other Cast**** : **

EXO

**Pairings :** HanSoo

**Genre**

Romance/Friendship

**Rating**

T (Rada-rada M)

**Warning**

Yaoi, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

"KYAAAA! LUHAN~ KAMU CANTIK BANGET!" Teriak beberapa fans saat boyband berana EXO itu tampil di sebuah acara music. Sedangkan Luhan yang disebut cantik itu hanya tersenyum manis seraya melihat fans membuat gadis-gadis tadi berteriak tidak jelas.

Luhan salah satu personil EXO M yang membuat gadis kagum sekaligus iri saat melihat paras cantiknya itu. Namun siapa sangka dibalik kecantikannya itu dia adalah seorang _**'SEME'**_ . Lalu siapa yang mau jadi _**UKEnya **_Luhan….

Setelah melewati hari yang panjang. EXO kembali ke dorm dengan semangat. Maklum jadwal mereka padat sekali hari ini. "Akhirnya kita sampai" Kata Chanyeol seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat member lain berhenti jalan karena tangan Chanyeol yang kepentok dinding (?) "Woy! Tiang cepat masuk" Bentak Kris sang Leader dengan nada lempeng keatas (Apa maksudnya?) "Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku 'Tiang' NGACA DULU DONG" Jawab Chanyeol kesal mereka pun saling bertatapan tajam "Kalian bedua cepat jalan kami juga ingin masuk!" Kata Chen dengan suara tinggi melengkingnya. Akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke dorm.

"Aduh, capeknya. Jadwal kita padat banget hari ini" Seru Tao yang langsung menghempaskan badannya di kursi. Lay berjalan menuju tempat kesayangannya yaitu dapur diikuti Kyungsoo. Maklum mereka semua belum makan malam jadi mau gak mau Lay dan Kyungsoo harus memasak. Kita kembali kesepuluh orang tadi. Mereka sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing masing ada TaoRis yang sedang main boneka-bonekaan, SeKai yang lagi lihat majalah Victoria Secret, ChenMin yang main catur, BaekYeol yang bercanda ria terakhir ada Luhan dan Suho yang sedang menonton television.

Mari kita perhatikan Luhan dan Suho yang lagi nonton television. Terlihat Suho yang tidak memperhatikan acara TV justru ia malah membaca Koran sedangkan Luhan bosan menonton TV dan langsung menghampiri SeKai. "Boleh ikutan ga?" Tanya Luhan. "Tentu saja boleh hyungku yang cantik" Kata Sehun dengan nada seperti om-om mesum yang ada di film biru menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya. "Hah, dasar pasangan mesum!" Seru Luhan setelah mengetahui apa yang mereka baca "Biar! Daripada hyung. Seme tapi sukanya Doki-doki Pretty Cure." Jawab Kai sambil memeletkan bibirnya diikuti oleh Sehun. "Oh ya menurut hyung sexy-an Miranda Kerr atau Erin Heatheron" Tanya Sehun "Menurut hyung sih sexy-an Kyungie" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum "Memangnya diotakmu itu hanya ada Kyungsoo Hyung saja? Sampai-sampai Miranda yang sexy gak ketulunganpun kalah." Kata Kai. "Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta Jonginie." Bela Sehun. "Maaf ya Luhan bukannya aku mau membuatmu pundung tapi menurutku kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang seme ditambah lagi kau suka anime Pretty Cure. Aku gak yakin kamu bisa jadi semenya Kyungsoo" Kata Xiumin yang tiba-tiba bicara sambil main catur "Ya, aku juga setuju kalau kau terus seperti ini bisa-bisa kau turun pangkat. Bahkan lebih parah Kyungsoo bisa saja mencari seme baru." Lanjut Suho diangguki oleh yang lain kecuali Luhan, Lay, dan Kyungsoo "Ohh, benarkah?" Tanya Luhan lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"MAKANAN SIAP!" Teriak Lay dari dapur. Para member pun langsung berlari menuju kursi lalu berebut makanan yang ada. Bagaikan orang kelaparan mereka memakan makanan itu namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya memainkan makanannya. "Luhan Hyung, makan makananmu" Tegur Lay "Aku sudah kenyang" Jawab Luhan lalu langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

'Bugh'

Luhan menutup pintunya dengan kasar "Eit, dia kenapa?" Tanya Kris. "Tau ah. Mending lanjutin makannya" Kata Tao "Eit itu jatah Luhan buat aku aja ya" Lanjut Tao yang langsung mengambil jatah Luhan. Kyungsoo pun menghentikan acara makannya "Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Katanya lalu pergi ke kamar Luhan.

_Luhan Side_

Luhan duduk diatas kasur seperti orang yang sedang bersedih. Wajahnya juga muram suram seperti cuaca hari ini yang memang agak mendung. Yah, sepertinya Luhan sedang galau karena memikirkan sesuatu.

**Luhan POV **

"_Maaf ya Luhan bukannya aku mau membuatmu pundung tapi menurutku kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang seme ditambah lagi kau suka anime Pretty Cure. Aku gak yakin kamu bisa jadi semenya Kyungsoo"_

"_Ya, aku juga setuju kalau kau terus seperti ini bisa-bisa kau turun pangkat. Bahkan lebih parah Kyungsoo bisa saja mencari seme baru."_

"_Kyaaa! Luhan kamu cantik banget"_

Kurasa mereka benar aku memang tidak pantas jadi semenya Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin kan seorang seme itu cantik atau suka Pretty Cure TV Series. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo, sangat. Tapi aku merasa tak pantas.

"Hannie"

**Flory POV **

Luhan terkejut ketika kekasihnya itu memanggilnya. "Ayo makan" ajak Kyungsoo. "…" Karena Luhan tak menjawab akhirnya Kyungsoo menghampirinya "Kau sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan.

'Grepp'

Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo membuat orang yang dipeluk terlonjak kaget. "Luhan" lirih Kyungsoo "Pantaskah?" Tanya Luhan yang merintihkan airmatanya "Pantas untuk apa?" Kata Kyungsoo. "Pantaskah aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Luhan kembali. "Tentu saja. Memangnya hal apa yang membuatmu seperti ini hm?" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku merasa tidak pantas berada disisimu. Kau tau sebagai sememu aku terlalu cantik bahkan aku suka dengan Pretty Cure" Kata Luhan. "Benarkah? Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Menurutku kau adalah pria kedua tertampan setelah ayahku. Sebanyak orang yang 'memujimu' cantik aku tak peduli bahkan sekalipun kau suka dengan PreCure Series kau tetap saja semeku" Jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang mengetahuinya dan mempererat pelukannya. "Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu" Ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menjawab "Aku juga." Akhirnya Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo, makan. Sudah tak sedih lagi kan?" Ajak Kyungsoo. "Sudah sih tapi kok tiba-tiba aku tidak lapar ya?" Jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan yang tak enak. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang tak enak itu. "Ayolah kau harus makan kalau sakit gimana?" Bujuk Kyungsoo. Luhan pun mengeluarkan Smirknya "Gimana…" Kata Luhan menggantung jawabannya lalu mendekat ke Kyungsoo "Kalau aku 'makan' kamu aja?" Lanjutnya yang sudah menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo.

Dan…..

Para member EXO (kecuali Luhan dan Kyungsoo) sedang memakan makanannya dengan khusyuk. Tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang aneh seperti 'Luhanniehhh Hyung ahhh' membuat nafsu makan para seme berganti menjadi nafsu 'makan' kekasih.

**END**

**Hwahwahwahwa (Ketawa nista) akhirnya selesai juga ni FF. Woy, Author Flory comeback cuy (Gak ada yang ngarep) Hari ini aku bawa Crack pair baru. Di karenakan Author yang dendam sama SeKai yang nongol mulu akhirnya Author buat FF HanSoo. Sebenarnya ni Couple udah lama terus ada juga FF Indo-nya 2 lagi karya Sung siapa gitu. Awalnya ini mau dibikin M tapi berhubung bulan puasa dan SeKai yang udah dibelakang Author sambil ngasah golok jadi gak jadi deh… hehe *Peace. Udah ya cukup basa-basinya. Semoga kalian suka jangan lupa Riview/Comment setidaknya ninggalin jejak dengan Like/Favorite cerita ini atau Tag/Follow. **

**SeeU – Alone **


End file.
